1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to an improvement in the structure for discharging hot air after cooling air has cooled a condenser unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been provided refrigerators of the table type in which a cold storage compartment has a reduced height. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-260319 (1995) filed by the assignee of the present application discloses one of such refrigerators. The disclosed refrigerator comprises an evaporator compartment defined by heat insulating walls at one side of a cold storage compartment and accommodating an evaporator. An equipment compartment accommodating a compressor, a condenser, etc. is provided under the evaporator compartment. The compressor and the condenser accommodated in the equipment compartment generate heat. In view of this, a fan is provided in the equipment compartment so that hot air resulting from heat exchange of air passing through the compressor and the condenser is discharged outside through exhaust holes formed in a side panel and a rear panel of the equipment compartment.
However, when the refrigerators of the type described above are installed, the rear wall and the side walls thereof are often vabutted against walls of a kitchen or other kitchen equipment. This manner of installation closes the exhaust holes of the refrigerators, thereby preventing smooth discharge of the hot air. Consequently, a cooling performance of the refrigerator is reduced.